Bane
Background As a child, Bane was imprisoned with a life sentence in Santa Prisca for the sins of his dead father. Growing strong while fighting other inmates, he became a test subject for the drug Venom that he was the only survivor of. He engineered a prison break from then on focusing on making a name for himself as Bane. Upon making his way to Gotham City, Bane ended up bringing down the walls of Arkham Asylum causing most of inmates to escape. It took Batman weeks to round up the inmates. When Batman got back, he was ambushed by Bane who determined Batman's secret identity. He managed to defeat Batman by breaking his back. While Batman was recovering, Azrael covered for Batman during the time. While Bane establishes himself as ruler of Gotham's criminal underworld, Bruce Wayne passes the mantle of Batman to Jean-Paul Valley (also known as Azrael). As Batman, Jean-Paul grows increasingly violent, allowing the villain Abattoir to fall to his death. Jean-Paul also refuses to recognize Robin as his partner. Using a sophisticated combat suit in place of the traditional Batman uniform, he fights and defeats Bane at the end of the Knightfall arc severing the tubes that pump the Venom into Bane's bloodstream causing severe withdrawal. Valley then gives the weakened Bane a vicious beating leaving him alive but broken. Batman later recovered from his back injuries. Whenever Batman fights Bane, the fight either ends in a draw or Bane's tubes getting cut. Combat Statistics *Bane (Legends PvP) *Bane (Cape Carmine Lighthouse) *Bane (Gotham Subway) Involvement * Bane is a playable character for Legends PVP * In the Cape Carmine Lighthouse Duo, Heroes have to fight Killer Croc and Deathstroke before they can get to Bane. Villains will have to fight Nightwing and The Huntress before taking down Bane. * Along with Hush, he is one of the possible minibosses in the old Gotham Subway duo and solo hideout. Heroes *Batman wants to stop Bane from supplying a new type of Venom throughout Gotham while using Cape Carmine Lighthouse as his hideout. Batman enlists the help of the new Justice League of America recruits to defeat and interrogate Bane's dealers and then assist Nightwing in taking Bane down. Villains * Bane attracts the ire of the Joker when he moves into the Falcone family turf. The Joker wants this to cease and he commissions new recruits supported by the Secret Society of Super-Villains to thwart Bane's plans and then join Falcone muscle Killer Croc in taking out Bane himself. Item Drops Trivia *Bane first appeared in Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 (January 1993) *Bane's voice is provided by Jason Liebrecht. *He is probably Batman's most powerful enemy. Bane is the only "Man who Broke the Bat", due to the status he left Batman in. He could have killed him, but he decides he must first suffer and see everything he loves destroyed. *Bane has tried to join the League of Assassins, but was rejected by Ra's al Ghul many times. Gallery File:BaneLogo.jpg File:bane_by_chuckdee.jpg File:Bane_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:CharModelBane.png|'Character Model' File:5298104aaa.jpg File:WantedPosterBane.jpg File:BaneCarmineLighthouse.jpg File:Bane.jpg File:PenguinBaneHush.jpg File:DCUOLGothamVillains.jpg See also * Bane's Streetgang * Bane's Rageblind Belt * Bane's Rageblind Belt (Duo) External links *Bane DC Database Category:Villains Category:Bane Category:Batman Enemies Category:Male